The Harbinger
"Jack: Nice ship. Is it fast? Roka: 'Is it fast?' What kind of question is that?" -Jack and Roka on the Harbinger, The End of Infinity The ''Harbinger'' was Solomon Roka's warship used to break into Rüstov farms and free people. History The Way Out Though it's unknown how and for how long the ship was under Roka's command, the Harbinger was the trusty warship that he used to get into Rüstov body farms and free any prisoners in them. It's described sleek and sharp, almost like a bird of prey, and in perfect condition for flight and escape when the time calls for it. It's also mid-size, though can be manned by one person yet requires more people to manage the ship's weapons to fire at enemies. It was briefly confiscated from Roka when he was arrested by Calculan authorities, who considered that because he didn't have the required permits to carry out the work he did, therefore, it was illegal. Due to circumstances, the Calculans agreed to return it to Roka, along with his freedom, to save Jack Blank from the Rüstov and return him safely to the Imagine Nation. Safe but Not Sound Accompanied by Jazen Knight and Allegra to man the weapons, the Harbinger was taken close to the heart of Rüst to save Jack. Soon after being taken out from the Armageddon, Jack and Roka hurry back to the Harbinger, and quickly surrounded by Rüstov Shardwings. As Roka flew through space, trying to get the Ghost Box to work and get the ship to phase into hyperspace and travel at light speed, Jack, Jazen, and Allegra shoot back at the Shardwings. Unfortunately, the Shardwings managed to damage the Ghost Box, the Harbinger unable to warp into light speed. Without many options, Jack decides to use his powers to manually manage the ship at light speed. Having been his first time, hoping to escape with his friends safely, and the progression of his infection, the Harbinger became victim of many damages through the ride, to which Roka complained and moaned about with each hit. Still, they manage to reach Earth, crash landing, though at least the crew manage to survive it. While ironically having landed back at St. Barnaby's, Jack apologizes to Roka for the loss of his ship, and after his brief shock, Roka waves it away, since they'd gotten out alive, but still distraught he wouldn't earn any money from the job to get his ship fix. A Beacon of Hope When the Secreteers bring the crew back the Imagine Nation, they bring along the remains of the Harbinger, as it's considered evidence of the secret country and it's not a risk to be taken. Despite still being a wreck and Roka later infected by Glave, Jack remembers the ship, and through Lorem's power, uses the Ghost Box, which was still in perfect condition, as part of a plan against the Rüstov. Virtua, Jazen, and Lorem Ipsum, after Jack surrenders to Smart, go to the remains of the Harbinger and take the Ghost Box, traveling then to Mount Nevertop. With the use of the SmarterNet, the Ghost Box is installed to it and broadcasts a signal, phasing the Imagine Nation as a whole so that Shardwings pass through the floating island, rendering them useless and adding a layer of protection as the citizens prepare for the final battle of the war against the Rüstov. Appearances * The End of Infinity Trivia * In order to jump into hyperspace, the ship must scan the bodies of the people on board. * It had the ability to cloak the ship, hiding it from sight. Category:Items Category:Locations